


The Wave

by ashjudd



Category: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu - Fandom, Nijimura Okuyasu - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashjudd/pseuds/ashjudd
Summary: A short bland piece about Okuyasu awaken by his older brother's death and may get depression.
Kudos: 3





	The Wave

Time in mid-summer moves slower, daylight is so long and seems the sky will be bright all day long. “maybe it will be everlasting daytime.” Okuyasu always thinks, “ damn, that could be scary. No, wait, isn’t Northern Europe suffers from this kinda phenomenon in the specific months of....” Okuyasu hesitated for a few seconds, it’s never his advantage on memorizing. “Josuke definitely knows that. Wonder what is he doing right now.” Okuyasu sometimes would sit on the cliffside away from the town when summertime comes, times around now is perfect. Sun is about to go down, the wind blowing softly over his body with little salty taste. Quite, peaceful, alone. He doesn’t like to be alone, being alone makes him think, thinking about the things he’s not supposed to. “Damn, sun is finally going down.” Okuyasu mumbles, glancing the coming of nightfall.

It starts with one or two stars, then they flood over just a sudden, like waves, you know that kinda waves, it starts also with just balmy, gentle water flow over your feet, maybe your ankle, comfort your restless from the heat, “just like my aniki”, Okuyasu thinks, “though he’s always seen to be merciless, even brutal, he’s so protective and gentle since we were little,” until now. He knows it was his fault for being so dumb and useless, he’s legitly dragging his brother back. Okuyasu stops, he can’t continue, he has to stop. “ ’ight, Josuke,” It always comforts him whenever he thinks about his best friend, especially after Keichou died, and now the other boy appears in his mind more and more frequently. “Josuke is gentle too, and patient, caring ohh and brave!” whenever he thinks about Josuke, there’s no enough words for him, well he has flaws too but. Josuke is more likely to be the wave, exposed to the sunlight and taking in the heat, it flows over, surrounding your body, your mind, in the most appropriate temperature, it hugs you into its arms which reminds Okuyasu of his mother who always keeps him safe and sound.

Okuyasu lies back, looking up the sky, stars have already taken over, swiftly and quietly. Stars in the summertime are brighter, maybe because the sky is different from the one in winter. It's more deep and clear in summer, if you glance more careful, maybe you can see through the atmosphere, across the universe, reach to the holy palace. “ah, mom and aniki can finally meet up at the heaven. Will they look at me now?” Okuyasu suddenly remembers the wave, not the gentle wave, but the big ones, the big ones, following the little ripples, more fierce and frantic, sometimes can even trip down a grown-up like his father. Anyway, there's a reason why he frightened so much. He remembered that day so vividly, it’s the summer vacation when mom was not so sick, dad took them to the beach. It was a great day, everyone was happy, laughing and enjoying, he and his mother were sitting at the beach, he wanted to build a sandcastle with Keichou but who was not interested in. Frustrated, eating the tasty sandwich made by mom and looking at the back of two Nijimura men among the water. Right at the time he finished the sandwich wiping up his hands, he looked up, his brother disappeared, only two floating legs were still above the sea and his father panicking. He didn’t remember much about what happened after that, the only thing he knew was him cried all over his older brother’s shoulder. There, every time he saw the big wave coming, he has to step back a huge distance, even though Keichou told him over and over again the thing happened when they were kid was an accident, he didn’t plant his foot thus the wave tripped him down, "also we are sitting at the beach now, only our feet are soaked in the water. Even if you are standing inside the ocean with water high up to your shanks and you will never fall because you are 16 now. You are nothing but a crowd, when will you grow up." Okuyasu still terrified. The wave is fierce, unpredictable, he knows that one day when he’s not caution enough, it will take everything away from him. And it did happen. His brother was taken away, the attack was just like the wave, unpredictably, took away Okuyasu’s whole world, the only thing left for him is Keichou shouting to him, yet pushed him away from the socket. “Aniki give me everything he had.” Okuyasu didn’t cry much after that accident, he didn’t realize that he’s already lost Keichou forever.   
  
Forever is an interesting word, it’s different from eternity, it’s more sensible and subjective. Whenever you use the word Forever, you can feel, can sense that it’s connected with your deepest emotion, this wights more on the aspect of human nature, it emphasis the emotion and sentiment in your expression, no matter it’s love, hate, regret or despair. Lovers always say: I love you forever. Fewer people would say: I love you for eternity. “That’s less romantic.” Okuyasu thinks, he has been thinking about this for almost a week, ever since he got back home from the cliff, he just can’t stop thinking about this, “Aniki is gone forever.” it just seems that he can’t function this sentence, simple words, simple structure, but it feels like some advanced math problem he can never understand. He even talked about it with Josuke, he told him that he can’t understand his aniki was gone forever and he can’t understand this concept. Whenever they talked about this, his best friend would become completely silent, and look at him deeply in the eye, then ignore his question and distract him with ice-cream or treat him with Tonio’s dishes. Okuyasu didn’t want to see Josuke being sad, so he hardly brings it up more recently. But just like every natural phenomenon, the wave won’t disappear unless the ocean did.  
  
“Ah Okuyasu, you want to go to the beach? Since summer vacation anyway, and my body is all fine....” witnessing Okuyasu being quiet and stare out the window on the last day of school for almost the entire day. Josuke can fix up any physical damage, but seeing his best friend getting depressed every single day makes him bitter, he understand that Okuyasu is gradually awakened by his brother’s tragedy, and how it’s possible for him to be the one who reveals this to his best friend, to the one person he cares the most in this world(except for his mother), Josuke can’t hurt him, he will become anything but the person hurts Okuyasu. He tries everything to distract him from think, from being alone, but it just seems not enough. He knows Okuyasu loves sea, and since it’s summer vacation he can ask Okuyasu to the stay with him and Tomoko for some times and maybe he will tell him someday, with appropriate atmosphere and place where Okuyasu can cry out with him comforting without anybody’s disturbing.  
  
“A, alright, OK! Let’s!” his best friend mentioned ocean strike him, he can’t stop thinking about the wave. On their way back from school, Josuke keeping telling him about the beach, the ocean, the vacation plan, Okuyasu listening, laughing with the other boy but the sound of wave swashing the rocks kept looping in his mind. He is about to get distracted again when his shoulder got hugged. Josuke casually slips his arm around Okuyasu’s shoulder to keep him away from the depressing thoughts, the fierce settled, and the ocean goes back to peace again, the water gently touching him, holding him into its arm, kissing him from the inside to the outside. Okuyasu loves this warmth and trust, it’s Josuke, the people he can hold on for his lifetime.  
  
Summer vacation, beach, ocean all over again, last time Okuyasu saw the ocean was just a week before, but sitting at the beach, accompanied by water and touching it was almost a year or a year half before when aniki was still with him. Okuyasu still sits by the water, soaking his ankles in the water, it still feels nice and comfortable. “Ahh, flashing back, aniki.”  
  
The words aniki told him coming back again, it feels like his old brother was just sitting beside him, calling him a crowd but still explain that the wave is nothing to be scared of. Okuyasu turns his head to Josuke: “Josuke, you wanna go inside the water?”  
  
Stepping into the water, feeling the water climbing up from his ankles to his shanks, looking at the wave getting closer. Okuyasu is scared, and everything from childhood to one year ago and several months before are rolling towards him, taken by the wave, the fierce, frightening wave. That’s everything I lost, everything was taken away from me, Forever.  
  
“Ah forever, that word again, right, it’s being haunting me for days.” Forever is a romantic word, because it’s sensible and sincere, it connects with your emotion and releases them with the highest format. Love, Hate, Regret, and Sadness. The moment Okuyasu hit by the wave, his tears got out of control. “Aniki was left forever, he left forever, I lost him forever.” Okuyasu’s head went blank, he cried as if he had Tonio’s water again, he can’t stand still, tears covered his sight, weakened his body. The wave swashed against his body and mind, he can spare nothing but his beloved brother’s death. Merciless accident. He wishes he can go right now, with the ocean with the wave, buried inside this sea. He should be the one who’s dead, not his brother. Keichou gave everything he had to him.

Yet he’s standing still, hit by the fierce yet he’s fine. Okuyasu felt a familiar touch, the warmth from above and surround, he knows it’s Josuke, it’s Josuke’s arm he is held into, it’s almost twelve years later, the person he always turned to is not with him anymore and will never be with him anymore. But waves will never disappear unless the ocean did, he looks up then realize, it’s the ocean itself, peaceful, reliable and everlasting. It the ocean all along, the one brings him comfort, pleasure and relief. The other boy stands for him and carries everything for him.

It’s the summer of 1999, Okuyasu lost his everything and the entire world, but Josuke appears, takes and shelters the lost boy from the collapsing world. 


End file.
